1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding device for a computer enclosure, and particularly to a shielding device which is readily received in or detached from a drive bracket of a computer enclosure.
2. The Related Art
A computer enclosure receives a plurality of data storage devices, such as a CD-ROM drive or a floppy drive. Correspondingly, the front panel of the computer enclosure defines a plurality of bays to expose the data storage devices. When a data storage device is to be mounted in the computer enclosure, a detachable plate which is integrally formed with the front panel to provide a shielding function is first removed. This provides access to the corresponding bay for mounting the data storage device therein. However, detaching the plate from the front panel is complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore once the plate is taken off, it can not be reinstalled. Thus when a data storage device is removed from the computer enclosure, a gap is left in the enclosure shielding and electromagnetic interference may occur.
To counter the above problems, a separate plate has been designed for fixing to a front panel by screws, such as that disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 84210437. However assembling/disassembling the separate plate to/from the front panel is cumbersome and time-consuming.
Furthermore, a data storage device is usually attached to the drive bracket by rails. Extra rails are required to be stored in another place for future use, which is cumbersome and can result in loss of the rails.
In addition, a data storage device requires grounding to reduce electromagnetic interference, and a simpler grounding arrangement is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a shielding device which is readily attached to a computer enclosure to protect devices in the computer enclosure from outside electromagnetic interference.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shielding device which is easily detached from a computer enclosure for facilitating repeated use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shielding device which is attached to a computer enclosure using rails to reserve the rails for future use with a data storage device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shielding device which electrically contacts adjacent data storage devices for reducing electromagnetic interference.
To fulfil the above mentioned objects, a shielding device of the present invention is removably received in a drive bracket of a computer enclosure. The shielding device includes a shell and a pair of rails. The shell electrically contacts and covers a bay in a front panel of the computer enclosure thereby shielding the interior of the enclosure from electromagnetic interference. The rails are removably attached to the shell to be received in the drive bracket for supporting the shell therein.